


Mamihlapinatapai

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: @nintendo square the fuck up my guys, F/M, Good God, M/M, Poor Mipha, fight me, i've got the feels for days my dudes, my poor sad children, no one's dead, poor Link, poor Revali, ready your heart, right before Ganon wakes up, yet - Freeform, you're bout to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: Mamihlapinatapai: New Word Suggestion[Fuegian]A look between two people in love that expresses unspoken but mutual desire(Definition from Tumblr I found: The look shared between two people who want the same thing, but are reluctant to initiate)





	Mamihlapinatapai

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who fucking finished Breath of the Wild???? It's me!
> 
> Guess who F U C K I N G thinks the Champions deserved so much more???? It's M E !!!!!

Love during a war wasn’t the smartest thing.

Maybe that was why Link never looked her way, never gave into her flirting or her affections. He treated her as he always had, even if he’d noticed that her gaze lingered on him, that she went to him first whenever the Champions met up.

It wasn’t until Calamity Ganon had awoken that she realized that she was very, very wrong in her assumptions.

When both Princess Zelda and Link had returned to the gate at the base of Mount Lanaryu, the ground had shaken. Mipha felt the tremors echo in her chest, and she watched Revali fly up into the sky, fear choking her.

He was here; he’d awoken early.

Daruk ordered them to their divine beasts, his voice hard and soldier-like. Mipha clutched a hand to her chest, looking towards Link. Should she-

Link wasn’t looking to her.

Link was looking to Revali, his eyes wide and scared. Revali stared back, wings folded over his chest. Mipha could see now that she was never going to be the one to accept Link’s love- war or no.

Revali was who Link wanted, but war wasn’t kind to love.

They dispersed amongst themselves, giving bids of luck and respect. Mipha casted one last long look upon Link and Revali before she turned to make her way to the Domain.

Her beast awaited her, and then the fall of Calamity Ganon.

And then maybe she could heal her heart, and Link could have the love that the war was preventing.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos as you please!!! ^^


End file.
